


Past!Allen/Neah Drabble Collection

by WitchHobi



Category: D. Gray Man
Genre: Gift fics for a very deserving friend, M/M, rating may change depending on what I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend has brought to my attention that no one really writes about these two so here I am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past!Allen/Neah Drabble Collection

            Neah wasn't sure how much longer this would last and the idea was definitely saddening to him.

            The air was warm and the smell of candles burning in the next room lulled him as he worked on braiding long strands of auburn hair as the young man sitting on his bed in front of him discussed their plans for that weekend. He couldn't help but tune him out at times, it wasn't that he wasn't interesting or that Neah didn't _love_ listening to him speak (which he did, so the record stands.) it's just, he had a lot on his mind.

            Allen knew about this of course, hell, he probably understood some of it better than he did, that was okay with him. This plan of theirs that he'd be executing at the end of the week had been partially Allen's idea and just the idea of that scared him, he didn’t really want him involved, but here he was.

            "Neah," Allen's voice brought Neah from his thoughts and he glanced upward from his work to meet his concerned gaze and he knew he'd been defeated.

            "I'm alright," Neah said, he was, it wasn't a lie, he was just tired was all, "nothing to worry about."

            Allen rolled his eyes and shifted to properly face him, looking determined, he reached out and placed his palm against Neah's forehead and frowned, "you're going to worry yourself to death, you've even got a touch of fever because you can't _control_ yourself." He made a slight tsk noise before he moved again, this time to sit beside him and lean his head on Neah's shoulder, "you're ridiculous, really, you'll be the first man ever to die of worry alone."

            "I'm a Noah I don't know if I can't actually--."

            "Hush." Allen sighed, reaching down to pull up the blankets they'd pushed back earlier for better seats up and over them, "lay down, I'll make sure you don't die overnight."

            "Like I said I don't think--."

            "I'll kill you myself, lay down, idiot."

            Neah laughed softly, shaking his head as he slid down so he was propped up on one elbow, facing Allen who followed suit, "are you going to sing me a lullaby while you're at it? That's what good nurses do."

            "I might have," Allen smiled slightly, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his forehead, "but now you're being a brat, so I don't think I will. Sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

            "Yeah, yeah," Neah pulled the covers up to his nose and wiggled a bit when Allen insisted on tucking him in, "don't stay up too late reading, don't think I don't know you."

            Allen snorted, "of course not, I'll only be up another thirty minutes at most."

           

            Neah nodded, pushing the thoughts of the weekend as far from his mind as possible for one more night, "goodnight then, love."

            Allen's lips turned upwards slightly at that, and he once more bent to kiss his mop of chocolate curls and whispered into them, "goodnight."


End file.
